Funds are requested for partial support to renovate portions of a Virology Unit that is used for the diagnosis of viral infections of laboratory animals and for the housing and husbandry of rodents used for infectious disease research. The objectives of the renovation are to rehabilitate the unit so that 1) service and decontamination areas are modernized and juxtaposed to animal housing areas and 2) work areas for the preparation of diagnostic reagents and performance of diagnostic tests are more efficient. The renovation will revamp the current decontamination center, replace a large autoclave, simplify traffic patterns, provide airlocks to protect animals and personnel from cross-infection, resurface aged walls, floors and ceilings, improve HVAC systems and expand functional bench space for diagnostic testing. These changes will significantly improve laboratory operations and correct deficiencies noted in an October, 1991 re-accreditation site visit by the American Association for Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care.